


Fightus Cakerruptus

by wavewright62



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Art, Cake, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/pseuds/wavewright62
Summary: Once the inevitable epic battle is engaged, there will be no power in Europa that can deter them.Almost.
Relationships: Bangladesh Dupree & Zeetha Daughter of Chump (Girl Genius), Violetta Mondarev & Zeetha Daughter of Chump
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Fightus Cakerruptus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unlos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlos/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Eh, not my best work but maybe worth a giggle. Guaranteed no marzipan.


End file.
